1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard instrument provided with a touch strip on which a player slides his/her finger while touching the touch strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electronic musical instrument, there has been known one disclosed in Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3183385. This electronic musical instrument includes a touch panel, a CPU, a tone generator circuit, and an audio system. The touch panel is formed into a sheet shape, and a keyboard comprised of a plurality of keys is drawn on an upper surface of the touch panel. The touch panel is electrically connected to the CPU, and outputs to the CPU a signal corresponding to a touch position at which a player touches the key board. The CPU calculates the key number of a touched key based on the signal, and converts the key number into a pitch value, followed by outputting the same to the tone generator circuit. The tone generator circuit generates a musical tone signal based on the pitch value and outputs the same to the audio system. The audio system reproduces the musical tone signal to thereby output a musical tone of a pitch corresponding to the pitch value.
However, the conventional electronic musical instrument described above is only configured to generate musical tones corresponding to key numbers associated with respective touch positions on the touch panel. For this reason, in the case of carrying out an arpeggio performance rich in variety, it is required to operate the touch panel properly in accordance with the arpeggio performance, which makes the operation complicated.